pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fabuła Serii Gier Patapon
[[Plik:308px-Let's_Play_Patapon_-_Mission_25_-_Crossing_Zigoton_Territory.jpg|thumb|254px|Czołg Zigotonów - Ziggerzank. Obok widać Spidertona.]]Ta strona zawiera fabułę serii gier Patapon. Fabuła jest długa i zawiła, jednak po przeczytaniu artykułu zrozumiesz ją na tyle, aby twoja gra w Patapon była łatwiejsza i przyjemniejsza. Jednak uważaj! Jeżeli nie chcesz znać końca gier lub ich fabuły, tylko sam chcesz je zobaczyć w grze, poczekaj zanim przeczytasz ten artykuł. Ogólna Fabuła thumb|left|143px|Gong Sokole OkoPatapony wiele lat temu zostały wygonione ze swojego kraju przez Zigotony. Jednak nie poddały się i walczyły dzień i noc za swoje plemię. Jednak, na przekór ich nadziejom, zostały uwięzione w Patapolis przez Zigotonów, aby już nigdy nie zagrały żadnego rytmu (odpowiednik getta). Patapony zaczęły być wręcz eksterminowane. Jednak pewnego dnia pewien Hatapon odzyskał nadzieję dzięki świętemu bębnowi Pon i poprowadził swe plemięthumb|Obelisk główny w Patapolis do rewolucji. Ich największym pragnieniem była nie tylko wolność, ale również dotarcie do obiecanego im raju - Kresu Świata i odnalezienie skarbu, zwanego To (Patapony wykorzystały Patapolis jako kryjówkę, miejsce skąd żołnierze wyruszali na misje i gdzie żyli, odpoczywali i jedli przez dłuższy czas). Obrona Zigotonów wokół Patapolis nic nie dała! thumb|Makoton w grze "Patapon" Podczas jednego z pierwszych wypadów Pataponi zrównali z ziemią wieżę, której broniło dwóch Zigotońskich żołnierzy - Aiton i Makoton. Jednak nie byli to zwykli żołnierze - Aiton była kobietą i ukochaną Makotona. Makoton zdołał uciec, ale Aiton zginęła w walącej się wieży, broniąc posterunku. Makoton poprzysiągł Pataponom zemstę. W przyszłości miał jej wyjątkowo srogo dopełnić... Wkrótce przeciwko Pataponom stanął najwyższy generał Zigotonów -''' Gong the Hawkeye. Przez długi czas walczył z nimi, jednak, w wyniku zdrady zginął w walce. Przywódcą, który go zdradził był... Makoton. Po jego śmierci najwyższe dowództwo Zigotonów podjęło decyzję o zawarciu paktu z demonami. Patapony, aby dobić się do wybrzeża, ruszyły wgłąb imperium wroga. Wówczas obronę przyjął jeden z Zigotońskich generałów - '''Spiderton, potężny wojownik, kóry swą siłę zdobył dzięki zaprzedaniu duszy. Zamiast licznych wojsk, wystawił przeciw Pataponom swą ulubioną broń - ogromny czołg zwany Ziggerzank. Do walki włączył się również kolega Spidertona -''' Beetleton', inny z generałów. Jednak, gdy Pataponi zniszczyli Ziggerzank'a, Beetleton po prostu sięthumb|left|Królowa Kharma - najwyższe dowództwo Zigotonów. wycofał. Spiderton z rozpaczy po klęsce został, by walczyć i zginął. Następnym wrogiem był '''Skorpiton' - nikt inny jak Makoton, jednak ten oddał swą duszę demonowi [[brama Bababan|'Baban']] i zmienił imię w celu dopełnienia zemsty. Dostał również ogromną siłę... Jednak zarówno generał, jak i jego mistrz zginęli w walce. Nie była to jednak ostatnia śmierć Makotona... Na końcu Patapony musiały się zmierzyć z ostatnim pozostałym przy życiu generałem - Beetletonem. Podczas walki zjawiła się władczyni Zigotonów -''' Królowa Kharma' - aby wesprzeć generała. Ten jednak odmówił jej pomocy, zadufany w swej sile. Był to błąd z jego strony, który kosztował go życie... Ostatecznie, Pataponi dotarli do wielkiego kompleksu, gdzie zmierzyli się z królową Kharmą. Jednak, po pokonaniu jej, musieli stoczyć finałową bitwę z diabłem, który przed laty niemalże wyniszczył całe ich plemię-' Gorlem. To jemu oddał swą duszę ostatni wrogi generał. Jednak tym razem bestia została pokonana! Po wielu stoczonych bitwach z armią Zigotonów, po ciałach pozabijanych ogromnych bestii, Pataponi dotarli do Tego - porannego słońca. Niestety, Słońce okazało się nie być Tym, zaś wybrzeże wcale nie było Końcem Świata... Więc wyruszyli dalej w poszukiwaniu swojego domu, na wybudowanym razem z Zigotonami ogromnym statku... Po opuszczeniu kraju Zigotonów, niewielkich wysp, rozpętała się burza, a co gorsza pojawił się wielki potwór morski. Patapony broniły się przed nim jak mogły, jednak ten zatopił ich statek. Niemal wszyscy utonęli. Przeżyli tylko nieliczni, między innymi Hatapon, lady Meden, oraz trzech Yariponów - Ton, Chin i Kan. Morze wyrzuciło ich na brzegach lądu zamieszkiwanego przez Karmenów. Karmeny od dawnych czasów były wrogami plemienia Pataponów, choć niemal zapomnieni. Dawno temu, to Patapony władały owym lądem, ale okrutni Karmeni pokonali ich na wojnie, w wyniku której Patapony wylądowały na wyspach Zigotonów. thumb|left|jeden z oficerów [[Karmen]] Jedynym ocalałym miejscem po cywilizacji, był wielki pałac Patapole... Jednak Hatapon, tak jak podczas wojny z Zigotonami, odzyskał siły i wyruszył w podróż, podczas której spotkał kilku ocalałych przy życiu Yariponów, oraz uratował lady Meden. Cała piątka dotarła do ruin dawnego, starożytnego Patapolis. Tam się osiedlili. Niedługo potem, podczas misji, spotkali Patapona, którego wcześniej nie znali, jako że był ostatnim spośród pozostałych na kontynencie Pataponów. Nie był on zwyczajnym Pataponem... Nosił maskę, zaś nazywany był Wakaponem, czyli Herosem. Pomógł im w odpędzeniu wielkiego smoka Dodongi, w dodatku zrobił to z łatwością. Po powrocie do Patapolis, okazało się, że o Herosie mówiła przepowiednia, zaś lady Meden nadała mu nowe imię. Właśnie Heros miał uwolnić Księżniczkę, będącą prawdziwym Tym. Niestety, bohater utracił pamięć. Księżniczka, zaraz po rozbiciu się statku porwana przez wodza Karmenów, Ormen Karmena, który chciał skorzystać z jej proroczych zdolności i pojąć ją za żonę. Niedługo potem, zabity został smok Dodonga, który wykradł serce Drzewa Życia Mater. Dzięki Drzewu, Pataponi przywrócili do życia całe swe plemię i zaczęła się prawdziwa wojna! Zaraz po pierwszych bitwach z Karmenami, dali o sobie znać Zigotoni, którzy przypłynęli za Pataponami do krainy Karmenów. Co gorsza, przywrócony do życia został wielki generał Gong, który pałał żądzą zemsty. Poprowadził swe plemię do wojny, oraz do sojuszu z Karmenami. Jednak, wredni wojownicy w maskach zdradzili go. Wówczas Gong zawarł sojusz z Pataponami... Niepowstrzymane Patapony szły przed siebie, przez pola, lasy, lodowe pola, nawet zaświaty. Oczywiście nie tak swobodnie... Drogę torowały im liczne fortece wrogich armii, wielkie potwory i wszechpotężne demony. Wszędzie czekały ich trudne frame|[[Koniec Świata... ale czy na pewno ?]]zadania, miejsca i inne takie rzeczy. Powoli zaczęły dochodzić do lodowych pól, gdy nagle znalazły wielki pałac bogów zwany Amattera oblężony przez hordy demonicznych mieszkańców zaświatów - Akumaponów. Było to plemię demonów, z których wielu było dawnymi wrogami Pataponów, przywróconymi do życia. Akumapony po prostu zaczęły tępić plemię Pataponów współpracując z plemieniem Karmenów, jako że byli oni wielkimi sojusznikami. W walce z Akumaponami wspierali Pataponów Zigotoni. Dużą rolę w walce odegrał także Ciemny Hoshipon, prawa ręka ciemnego pana, mózg całej hordy demonów.. Hoshipon nie cierpiał Pataponów. thumb|300px|kolejny [[Koniec Świata z księżniczką i Hero]] Robił wszystko aby je wszystkie wybić. Na tle walk dużą rolę odgrywali także '''Dark One, czyli... Makoton i Kuwangattan będący generałami Akumaponów. Pierwszy z nich został przywrócony do życia, wciąż chcąc się zemścić, a drugi zaś był generałem Beetletonem, przywróconym do życia jako Akumapon. Pierwszy raz zobaczyliśmy Makotona w Podniebnym zamku Amattera gdzie walczył z nami tak jak wszędzie, a Kuwangattan pojawia się przy wielkiej ścianie lodu, wraz ze swym sojusznikiem. O bu ich jednak pokonano. Makoton zginął podczas walki z Ghulem w Bramie Bababaan a Kuwangattan zaraz po nim, razem z Matango - wielkim, demonicznym grzybem. Na koniec zginął przywódca i bóstwo Akumaponów - Garuru, silniejszy brat Gorla. Patapony musiały przeprawić się przez pustynię i dżunglę. Musiały pokonać wielką Bramę Sokshi, która była fortem Karmenów. Do tego Karmeni ukradli katapulte Zigotonów, która miała pomóc Pataponom. Po odzyskaniu katapulty i pokonaniu generałów: Nomena, Kimena i Hukmena, zniszczyły Bramę. Dotarły na końcu do Patapole, gdzie znalazły pałac. Tam musieli się zmierzyć z wodzem Karmenów - Ormen Karmenem. Miał on na sumieniu nie tylko porwanie Księżniczki i więzienie jej, w celu zmuszenia do małżeństwa... Co gorsza przywołał on wielkiego demona Dettankarmena, na wypadek swej śmierci. thumb|368px|Gorl (Goruru) w dwóch formach.Jednak i ogromna bestia została zniszczona! Śmierć (tymczasowa) Dettankarmena zbudowała tęczowy most który zaprowadził Pataponów do miejsca, gdzie spoczywało szklane jajo, w którym uwięziona była Księżniczka. Po zniszczeniu jaja, Pataponom ukazał się oczekiwany od dawna Kres Świata, zaś Księżniczka została uwolniona. Jednak, jak sama powiedziała, kraina którą zobaczyli wcale nie była Earthend'em, zaś ona też nie była Tym... Jednak, jako że miała ona prorocze zdolności, przepowiedziała im dalsze losy, oraz stała się obiektem uczuć Herosa... Pataponi, Zigotoni i Karmeni odbudowali Tęczowy Most, po którym Pataponi opuścili krainę Karmenów i powędrowali do odległych krain... Znależli tam Święte Naczynie - ogromną, kolczastą skrzynię. Z ciekawości lub głupoty zniszczyli (złamali) pieczęć, tym samym uwalniając na świat 7 Arcybiesów. Arcybiesy były strasznymi demonami! Zamieniły w kamień całą armię Pataponów, wraz z próbującą powstrzymać swoich kolegów lady Meden. Uciekł tylko Hatapon. Jednak... W skrzyni spoczywał też Srebrny Hoshipon, który wyszedł z niej, dopiero gdy Arcybiesy już sobie poszły. Aby powstrzymać demony, sprawił, iż Hero został ożywiony poprzez ducha Ostatniego Herosa, tym samym dając mu siły Uberherosa - Wakapona połączonego z Wszechmocnym. thumb|left|Patapony przechodzą po tęczowym moście.Ponadto z klątwy obudzili się też trzej koledzy dawnego Herosa - Ton Chin i Kan, przywróceni do świadomości za pomocą duchów dawnych Herosów: Bana Tatepona, Gana Yaripona i Dona Yumipona. Razem z Hataponem cała piątka po przewodnictwem Srebrnego Hoshipona udała się do Kryjówki, gdzie już zamieszkali pozostali Pataponi. W Kryjówce dawno temu mieszkało Czterech Patapońskich Bohaterów. Właśnie oni przed laty uwięzili Arcybiesy w skrzyni. Tak więc, po przypomnieniu metod walki, zaczęła się wojna z Arcybiesami. Niestety, armie potworów, które bez wahania atakowały małych śmiałków utrudniły wszystko. Pojawili się też dziwni, nie znani wcześniej, nieumarli żołnierze, będący fanatycznymi wrogami Pataponów - Bonedeaci, czyli Kościulce. Co gorsza, thumb|[[Dogaeen]] Uberhero tratowany był przez koszmary i utracenie pamięci. Arcybiesy przyzywające coraz to nowe medium zmieniły tą wojnę na wiele trudniejszą... Patapony jednak przez cały czas parły w stronę Końca Świata i odzyskania Tego. Gałkooczni początkowo musieli przejść przez tajemniczy brzozowy gaj i Pole Gniewnych Olbrzymów, gdzie czaiły się na nich Cyklopy i armie Bonedeath'ów wraz z Mrocznym Bohaterem Wściekłowilkiem. Nie wiadomo do dziś kim on był w rzeczywistości. Najwięcej osób uważa, że był to Makoton... Była to pierwsza bitwa zaraz po treningu. Potem tajemniczy Mroczny Heros wyzwał Uberherosa na pojedynek, jednak sługa Arcybiesa poniósł klęskę. Potem Patapony pokonały pierwszego Arcybiesa - Arcybiesa Męstwa i jego medium - Przeklętego Dodongę. Drugim miejscem ukrycia się Arcybiesa (w tym wypadku Arcybiesa Czystości) było Lodowe Pole Nieczystych Łez, a dokładniej wznosząca się tam Wieża Czystości. Na Pataponów czekały tam nowe formy potworów oraz żądny zemsty Wściekłowilk. Oczywiście nie zabrakło także armii Kościulca i Mrocznego Bohatera, a bardziej Bohaterki ponieważ była nim Nęciłuska. Wbrew naturze Mrocznych Bohaterów Nęciłuska była dziwnie sympatyczna dla Uberhero, ponieważ thumb|left|Nęciłuskazakochana była w nim jeszcze przed włożeniem maski Mrocznego Herosa. Nęciłuska bowiem była Księżniczką... Oszukana została przez wrednego demona. Zamiast bezsensownej walki wolała wyścig, który tak na prawdę był jednym z niewielu pojedynków rozegranych przez Mrocznych Bohaterów fair. Po przejściu Wieży Czystości, gdzie mieszkał Arcybies i jego medium- Gaeen, Patapony weszły na Płaskowyż ulotnej Pychy gdzie spotkały Nietaktoperza. Nietaktoperz tak jak wszyscy Mroczni Bohaterowie nie lubił Pataponów a wręcz nie cierpił za coś... Jednak nie było wiadomo za co. Ostatecznie Patapony, po wygraniu pojedynku z nim, dotarli do Zamku Sprawiedliwości, gdzie ukrył się Arcybies Sprawiedliwości wraz z Kanogiasem. Po pokonaniu ich, droga prowadziła prosto do Dżungli Chciwej Maski. W dżungli spotkali nowego wroga, którego Patapony znają jednak od dawna, czyli Gonga the Hawkeye, jednak przez Arcybiesa Uczciwości zmienił wygląd i imię. Teraz jest to Krukolec. Krukolec w dżungli miał dużą pomoc od strony Trentów. Trenty to drzewa-potwory. Krukolec zaczął tak samo bezsensowną walkę jak Wściekłołowilk ponieważ nie obchodziło go nic poza Rzadkim Przedmiotem i czubkiem jego nosa. Ostatecznie został pokonany, tak samo jak jego Arcybies Uczciwości i jego medium Shookle. Patapony przedostały się wprost na Pustynię Nienajedzonego Brzucha. Tam królował Żarłoczny Żarcioczułek. Słuchał się on Nietaktoperza, jednak nie było wiadomo czemu... Zaraz po bitwie z nim, stało się coś nieoczekiwanego - Nęciłuska zdradziła swych kolegów i wygadała Uberhero ich sekret. Krukolec bowiem miał swój Rzadki Przedmiot, czyli MechaHoshipona, będącego strażnikiem klucza do pradawnej SuperBroni zwanej Org. Zaraz po pojedynku, a raczej wyścigu z thumb|KrukolecŻarcioczułkiem, Patapony odkryły najgłębszy loch w świecie Patapon. Labirynt Powściągliwości mający 5 pięter pod ziemią i kolejne pięć mają Głębie Obżarstwa. Razem aż 10 pięter pod ziemią! Patapony w tym kompleksie zniszczyły Org we władaniu Wściekłowilka tak samo jak Arcybiesa Powściągliwości i jego medium, czyli Ciokinę. Następnie weszli w obręby wyjścia i wejścia zarazem do zaświatów, gdzie napotkali liczne demony takie jak Balrog lub hordy plemienia Akumaponów. Tam spotkali leniwego Leniożółwia, który nie miał widocznej chęci do walki, więc wolał oszukiwać. Ostatecznie ekipa Uberhero musiała zdobyć Ciemny Masyw NIeugiętości, pokonać Arcybiasa Nieugiętości i jego medium Dettankarmena. Zaraz po zwycięstwie przesądził się los Nęciłuski... Patapony doszły wreszcie na Sawannę zazdrosnych oczu, na której wznosiła się siedziba ostatniego Arcybiesa - Grobowiec Tolerancji. Tam musieli się na poważnie zmierzyć z Krukolcem, który w tym czasie odzyskał pamięć. Stało się to po tym, jak Nietaktoperz, w poszukiwaniu klucza do Superbroni Org zniszczył jego Rzadki Przedmiot. Krukolec jednak został pokonany i wrócił do Zigotonów, by samemu walczyć z klątwą maski. W następnej bitwie Patapony spotkały Śliskoszepta, Mrocznego Herosa Arcybiesa Tolerancji, najbardziej nienawidzącego Pataponów. Wówczas do wojny wmieszali się Zigotony, jednak tym razem od razu wsparli Patapony. Zaraz po tej bitwie, w wyniku awantury zostaje zabity Wściekłowilk. Dowiedział się bowiem, że Śliskoszept, wraz z synem Nietaktoperzem podrobili pamięć Żarcioczułka i Leniożółwia, w efekcie robiąc z nich marionetki. Mroczny Heros Męstwa zginął zabity przez własnych kolegów... Śliskoszept został pokonany na Arenie Tolerancji i Patapony wchodzą wprost w czeluści Grobowca Tolerancji. Tam stawić muszą czoła najpotężniejszemu wrogowi, jakiego spotkali na tej wojnie. Wszystkie arcybiesy łączą się aby razem stworzyć Arcy Pandarę... Jednak i tak PATAPONY WYGRAŁY! W czasie walki z bóstwem demonów, w kryjówce Mrocznych Herosów Śliskoszept powiedział pozostałej trójce prawdę. Bonedeaci to nieumarli żołnierze cywilizacji A-uu, wieki temu zniszczonej przez Patapony. Śliskoszept jako król Ighl i Nietaktoperz jako książę Sonarchy byli władcami dynastii. Żarcioczułek i Leniożółw byli ich strażnikami. Ta czwórka ocalała z pogromu. Podczas gdy pozostali Mroczni Bohaterowie zostali oszukani, oni zawarli przymierze z Arcybiesami. Zaś Nietaktoperzowi i jego ojcu pamięć wcale nie została zabrana. Jednak i Śliskoszept nie wiedział wszystkiego. Pamięć jego sług nie była podrobiona... Nietaktoperz im ją przywrócił. Jako że w czasie tej rozmowy padło za dużo prawdy, doszło do awantury, w czasie której Śliskoszept został zabity przez swojego synka Nietaktoperza. Grunt to rodzinka... Po pokonaniu Arcy Pandary Uberhero zadecydował jaki los ma go spotkać. Zaś Patapony dowiedziały się, że to Srebrny Hoshipon jest Tym. Dzięki niemu, w końcu, po latach walk, po wielkich trudach, cierpieniu i rozpaczy, Patapony odzyskali swój dawny kraj...frame|Oto on.. Prawdziwy [[Koniec Świata]] Więcej o Fabule i Historii thumb|296px|Srebrny Hoshipon to ostatni okruch nadziei.Fabuła gry Patapon głównie skupia się na wędrówce na Koniec Świata. Wędrówka ta jest przerywana wieloma bitwami, fortami i innymi przeszkodami. Wiele w fabule i historii pojawia się mitycznych stworów rodem także z Mitologii. Największe jednak przerwy w fabule robi oczekiwanie na nowa grę. Zawsze wtedy staje się okrutna przypadłość małym śmiałkom. W Patapon 2 początek był o tym jak patapony pochłaniało morze. W Patapon 3 zaś wszystkie zmieniły się w kamień i straciły całą nadzieję na wygraną. Mówi nam to o tym że fabuła serii Patapon skupia się na smutku pataponów oraz ich cierpieniu. Jeżeli macie takie przeczucie, to się mylicie. Wiele też fabuły zajmuje tchnienie nadziei do serc pataponów. Wcielamy się w ich wielkiego boga aby tchnąć życie w ich marzenia, dać im nadzieję na odzyskanie upragnionego lądu. Na sam koniec serii, a tak naprawdę nie wiadomo czy koniec więc w grze Patapon 3 zdobywamy z nimi upragniony ląd. Złoty Wiek Pataponów *Patapony odkrywają Jajo w Środku świata i zostają jego strażnikami. *Patapony zniszczyły cywilizację Ach-Och, dowodzoną przez króla z Dynastii A-uu i jedyni którzy przetrwali żywi to Śliskoszept (Król Ighl), Książę Sonarcha, Generał Żarcioczułek i Generał Leniożółw, którzy w późniejszych częściach zmienili się w Mrocznych Bohaterów *Patapony odkrywają Drzewo Mater i sadzą je w Patapolis na kontynencie. Z jego kwiatów rodzą się Czterej Bohaterowie Pataponów, na któtko przed tym jak Drzewo zostaje ścięte, a wciąż żywa sadzonka w niewyjaśniony sposób trafia do żołądka Dodongi. Dzięki swoim mistycznym mocom pozostaje niestrawiona przez długie lata. *Stary Wszechmocny porzuca swoje plemię na pastwę losu. *Pojawia się okrutne Plemię Karmen i zaczyna bezsensowna wojnę z plemionem Patapon o dominację nad tymi lądami i miejscami. *Ich władca Ormen Karmen zawiera przymierze z Mrocznym i jego demonami. Niewykluczone, że inspirował się pomysłem swojego poprzednika na karmeńskim tronie. *Ormen Karmen używa swoich nowych mocy, by stworzyć potężną maskę i użyć jej do podporządkowania sobie wakapona. Wkrótce nakłania go do zniszczenia Jaja Światła i przywołania jego sojuszników z zaświatów --->patrz Gorl, Arcybiesy, Strażnicy. Upadek Pataponów *Gorl i Arcybiesy wyniszczają świat, dopóki nie przepędzą ich Don, Ban, Gan i Czwarty. thumb|Ormen Karmen. *Gatunek Manboth zmniejsza się do kręgu tych, które są Strażnikami więc patapony nie maja jak przetrwać zimy bez jedzenia.thumb|Dettankarmen to ostatni boss w [[Patapon 2.]] *Karmeni kończą swoją wojnę z Pataponami druzgocącym zwycięstwem nad nimi. Zwyciężonych sprzedają Zigotonom na wyspach w charakterze niewolników. *Ormen Karmen porywa Księżniczkę Pataponów i zamyka ją w jaju w środku świata czekając aż stanie się jego królową. *Wśród Pataponów zaczyna krążyć legenda o Końcu Świata. *Don, Ban i Gan organizują I Powstanie Pataponów. Temu ostatniemu udaje się przemycić nasiono Mater. Sadzi je w Patapolis na wyspach i tworzy swoich uczniów: Tona, China i Kana. *Gdy pierwsze powstanie upada, przybywa Nowy Wszechmocny, czyli TY i organizuje II Powstanie Patapońskie. Don, Ban i Gan, widząc, że dowodzenie przeszło w dobre ręce, ulatniają się. *Czarna Hoshipon, działająca z woli Mrocznego Pana wreszcie dopada wakapona na kontynencie i uwięża go pod zapieczętowanym kamieniem, gdy Patapony wygrały powstanie i rozpoczęły swoją wyprawę na Koniec Świata, nie bez przeszkód jednak, bowiem podróż łajbą z powrotem na kontynent zakończyła się tragicznie. Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Fabuła